


Among the Moonlight

by SilverSnakeExe



Category: Corpse Bride (2005), The Legend of Sleepy Hollow - All Media Types, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Coming back to life, DL-6, F/F, I'll add more characters as we stumble upon them, Larry Butz - Freeform, Light Maya/Fran, M/M, Mention - Freeform, Out of Character, Slightly Altered, dying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSnakeExe/pseuds/SilverSnakeExe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HIATUS. THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS. </p><p>Twenty-six year old Miles Edgeworth, a well respected professor at Princeton University, has his world turned upside down when learning he has to go to the town of Sleepy Hollow to marry a woman he's never meet. Despite warnings of a what it seems to be legend - Miles is quick to learn that there's more to the town that he's in, along with the people that he thought he knew. Will he be able to make it out alive and solve the mystery of a few death that leads him straight to love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here on this site. Please be kind and review - tell me your thoughts. 
> 
> I apologize for out of character traits and all. Also just a bit of background on the story itself, it a mixture of Corpse Bride and the Sleepy Hollow. I wanted to see what I could do if I mashed these two together with Ace Attorney characters and this is what I came up with. The time is mostly modern despite having the Corpse Bride and Sleepy feel to it. Well it was worth a shot. I did my best
> 
> P.S. I suck at summaries, so I apologize for that as well.

He looked at the steam of freshly brewed tea, letting the fresh mint leaves flavor the unique spice blends after throwing away the extra small pieces, as the morning silence settled in. The blinds against the windows were pulled back reviling the crisp breeze caused the old windows to shutter from the pressure. Princeton University students, new and returning were bundled up, leaving their dorms to shuffle off to class, meeting up with classmates or friends they happen to befriend in their time here. However, for teachers, this was only the beginning.

It was safe to assume due to the starting semester, Dr. Miles Edgeworth’s office hours in the morning would go undisturbed until the three-week rush went down. With five hundred or more students on his plate, he was happy to keep himself busy. Ever since he was a child, he was forced from a normal life to a perfect one being adopted by the von Karma’s, by the age of thirteen he became a lawyer, retiring by the time he was twenty, going back to Germany to become a professor in law. When he turned twenty-four he was back in the states recruited by Princeton University and two years later, he was a thriving teacher with many students’ respect and a few faculty loyalty and admiration. However, he knew not all enjoyed his presence, although Miles wasn't the type of person who expected everyone to like him. He knew it was a waste of time and effort.

Sitting in the big leather chair they provided from him a year ago, he picked up the steaming tea – allowing his senses to relax upon the warm liquid was elegantly sipped and rolled down this throat. As any other work day, he wore his burgundy suit, the jacket hanging on the chair for easy access, over a sleek white long sleeve button down, an off-set black waistcoat that defined well developed muscles of his youth with matching dress shoes. Around his neck was a white cravat, forced upon him in youth, now part if his everyday wear with his wore attire.

Dark gray hair, was his unique trait with his smooth bangs that defined his already handsome features, his gray eyes only added to those traits as they were cool, pure metal liquid at this moment. Yet, as he sat the expensive tea cup down on the matching saucer – his gray eyes harden upon his intercom beeping before his sectary, Hannah – a friendly auburn hair, brown eyes, tan skin standing at five foot seven women, who’ve been with him since he was an active prosecutor. Soon her modulated voice filled the room.

“Mr. Edgeworth?” He pressed the black button as he replied holding it down,

“Yes Hannah?”

“This is your thirty minute reminder that you have class at eight.” Her voice dipped, but only for a moment, Miles felt his face falter from its neutral expression. He was glad she wouldn’t see his weakness.

“Thank you. I’ll be down in fifteen.”

“Very well Sir.” From there, he released the button and dove back into drinking his tea. Maybe possibly, his weakness was justified. Barely a week ago his adoptive father and sister had nothing less than a perfect meal as he the most received damning news.

-

_Ordering earl gray tea was his starting drink. The night outside the fancy five star German restaurant that seemed to have migrated from its homeland to the unknown new world and striving greatly was a plus. It wasn’t unusual of Miles to get an advance notice on his adopted family coming to visit him despite the huge riff being present between Manfred von Karma and himself when choosing a different career path._

_His adoptive younger sister – (although he just refers to her as sister as she to him with younger brother despite the seven-year age gap) – Franziska von Karma, the youngest of the family of two before Miles joined, making him the middle child. With Franziska, she was annoyed by Miles decision, calling him all types of fools, but in the end accepted his decision. Their relationship was much smoother without Manfred around always, demanding perfection. At one point, Miles even questioned what perfection even was. The first time it landed him it was under the family doctor’s care back in Germany when he young. The second time was when he decided to quit being the “Demon Prosecutor”, “Prodigy Prosecutor”, “Undefeated Prosecutor”._

_Unknowingly, this moment would be the third._

_To that day, and many to come – when looking back on that day – he swore, if gods or sprits existed they had it out for him, only to exceed._

_As prefect as they just claim to be, they were right on time. Miles stood up to greet the two, bowing respectfully. His eyes rising up moments later, locking with Manfred's judgmental dark green eyes. His silver hair slicked back and, pale skin that could have matched a freshly turned human corpse. His familiar deep blue suit with its usual design of waistcoat and white long sleeves. His own cravat nearly covered the opening of his chest, but was contained at the top with an icy blue crest. Black dress shoes and his infamous cane were what finished his so called ‘look’. Unless in court, the cane was gone and his body was nearly – if not from the waist down – hidden behind the bench._

_Franziska’s eyes were much more somber, that harshness was not there. She was nearly same height as Miles. Due to lack of age and experience, she had more of her mother's gray eyes, and silverfish blue hair. Her attire consisted of a white long sleeve shirt, followed by a long black vest, length skirt and heels. Her own blue crest was on the white bow she wore and matching blue hems were on her vest and cuffs. Gold earrings and light make-up completed her look. Her usual whip she carried, was missing. Honestly from the missing whip, Miles couldn’t take the sign as either good or bad. An omen, is an omen after all which started with the summons to meet here._

_“How was your trip Sir? Franziska?” He looked at Manfred first before turning to Franziska, not sure if he should smile kindly out of politeness but choose not to._

_“California is busy as always, the prosecution hasn’t thrived this well before I joined.” Manfred started pulling out a seat for himself as Miles pulled out Franziska’s as she humbled curtsey towards him before sitting down. Gently pushing her chair in once she got comfortable. Once Miles sat down, Franziska replied with,_

_“Germany and Los Angeles are fine. In fact, on some days, the other prosecutions are foolish, being fools, unable to beat a foolishly, foolish, fool an of defense attorney. Won’t you return to at least Germany; you’re foolishly wasting talents Papa has brought to light.” Miles only shook his head, gaining a scowl from Manfred,_

_“As much as I miss Germany, I’m found my new life here as a professor, teaching new generation about law.” Franziska snorted,_

_“You are not that much older, Miles Edgeworth – foolish logic will only take you so far.” Miles almost cracked a smirk, almost._

_“I assure you my logic is sound. I am a teacher, I can’t let those children flatter and distort my best weapon against them.” Franziska snorted once more but said no more, leaning back in her seat, for a moment her eyes flashed something, Miles took it a warning and he was right for doing so. After a waiter returned to gather their order for dinner, alone with a fancy wine Manfred enjoyed and a plane iced tea for Franziska, Manfred spoke. The tone caused the young adults to have their full attentions on him._

_“Miles Edgeworth.”_

_“Yes Sir?”_

_“Within a week time, you will be married to a mystic rich women named Iris Hawthorne – who’s part of the Fey Clan. Spirit mediums to be exact, as you heard the family name from before. Since you refuse to become the prefect prosecutor I raised you to be, you will be the prefect husband and help expand the clan…” Manfred continued to go on and on as Miles world slowed down. When he thought he was free from Manfred’s manipulative ways, there was always something else…, always a trap hidden as he talked. Franziska was quick to note Miles realization as she looked bitter, although it quickly went as soon as it came right before Manfred turned to look at her, “Since you turned down Franziska’s offer, you left me no choice. And, if you so happen to defy me Miles Edgeworth-” Manfred started but Miles only bowed his head, he didn’t want to hear that, this._

_“Sir, I’m most gracious that even now you care about me.” He heard a heavy unamused sound, ignoring Miles’ comment, moving on to say._

_“I’ve already contacted Princeton about your temporary leave, along with prepping our summer home staff of our arrival in Sleepy Hollows.” Miles titled his head, momentarily he remembers the low populated town when he was in his teens, but they didn’t stay long due to Franziska’s sister giving birth about a few days later._

_“Very well Sir.”_

_“I expect nothing less than perfection Miles Edgeworth.”_

_“Of course.” From there, the rest of the meal went on in silence._

_So what was ‘perfection’ again?_

_Miles, in that moment, didn’t want to know anymore._

-

Finishing half a pot of his brewed tea, he cleaned his cup and pot in the side kitchen provided in each teacher’s office. Drying his hands and rolling down his white sleeves, Miles grabbed his suit coat, slipped it on with ease. Grabbing his files for his Friday classes, there was a knock at his door. He stopped in his sudden movements to look at the wooden door. Who could it be? No matter it be student or fellow colleague – Hannah always informed him. Feeling panic bubble in his chest, he mentally bit back his emotions, swiftly striding over to the door and opening it to get an unexpected surprise.

“Ta-da! Congratulations!” Confetti followed as Dick Gumshoe, a current professor and head of the university’s police force, six-foot-tall man with black hair and brown eyes, his skin shifting more towards being tan.

Maggey Byrde, the second in command on the police force that worked on campus, was engaged to Gumshoe. They were perfect for each other. Standing at five foot three, she has short black hair with brown eyes, her skin a soft peach.

Lastly Kay Faraday, the daughter of a prosecutor Miles has seen years ago – when dealing with her father’s death.

Before leaving the prosecutor’s office, he, Gumshoe, and Kay, (following the long line of the Great Yatagarsu), helped on an international smuggling ring – She was currently in High School, living in California with relatives on her mother’s side. Her bright green gleamed with misfit, but it was backed up by warmth only a few people were allowed to see. Her black hair was still in the up-do with the key and her skin was slight flushed from probably running up the endless stairs, unable to wait for the elevator. Of course Hannah was there, which cleared up the rest of Miles worries. Kay held a plate with a lone cupcake with way too much sparkles and frosting, but Miles took the treat anyway despite not being big on sweets.

“Thank you.”

“So…?! Who’s the lucky lady and why didn’t we get a proper chance to meet her or a proper invite to the wedding, which we’re coming to by the way.” The five-foot three-inch Kay badgered as Miles took a small bite of the cupcake, chocolate and vanilla filled and sugared his taste buds to stop himself from grimacing. He didn’t want to marry this women, he didn’t know her. This was forced and against his will…!

“I apologize… this was all… last minute.” Gumshoe frowned and rose a brow, rubbing the back of his head,

“What do you mean Sir?” Miles neutral expression didn’t falter as he took another bite, use to the sugary treat, chewing quickly then swallowing to reply with,

“I… I’ve never met the women.”

“WHAT?!” They screamed which was followed by,

“What do you mean pal!?” Gumshoe gasped,

“How can you marry this woman if you never met her Sir?!” Maggey piped in afterwards,

“…Is this an arranged marriage? Who does that anymore?” Hannah asked, huffing a bit out of annoyance. Kay frowned and shook her head,

“Who’s making you do this?!”

“… My mentor and adoptive father Manfred von Karma.” Miles sighed as more protest filled his ears, “There’s nothing I can do. I heard her name was Iris Hawthorne… she’s part of the Fey Clan.”

“Why are you so calm about this?! You’re supposed to marry someone you love. You don’t love her. You’ve never met her!” Kay shouted, tears filling the corner of her eyes as Miles looked down, before offering,

“I understand Kay… but it really is alright. Just because things don’t go how you want to, doesn’t give me the right to really fight this. I’m taking it in strides and I have to do what I have to.”

“…Even if you don’t like it.”

“Even if I don’t like it.” Miles admitted, reaching out and gently patting her shoulder before turning to the rest,

“Thank you very much for all of this. I’ll be looking forward to seeing you all at the wedding. Thanks again for the sweat treat Kay. You did an excellent job.” That perked up a bit, a smile ghosting on the edge of her lips.

“Thanks Mr. Edgeworth, have a good day of class.” Gumshoe and Maggey salute him off as Hannah gave a nod. Miles turned to close the door as they all walked him down before going their separate ways.

-

After a long day of class, fiddling with the keys to switch to the right one, he heard steps approach him from the other side, causing Miles to look up in confusion, however he went rigid upon seeing who it was.

“Mr. Gavin… what do I owe the pleasure?” Miles asked, although he said it cautiously, if trying not to get the words to burn is own tongue as he spoke. Professor Kristoph Gavin, the inch-taller blond, gave him his million-dollar smile that roped un-expecting people onto his circle despite not knowing much about him in the first place. Freshly cut nails, pressed simmering blue striped suit, his blond hair in a braid to the side while his thin glasses pressed back so Miles could see his brown eyes – which danced in amusement… enjoy maybe? Miles couldn’t tell, and he didn’t want to.

“I heard that you were leaving… I came to give my condolences. You are a fantastic teacher and it’s a shame that the university is letting you go.” Miles did his very best to not squint at the man in question, either at his stupidity or his straight up nerve to confront it. Miles knew that he and Mr. Gavin had totally different ways of going back things, something was always off about the inch-taller man and frankly, Miles didn’t care for him. He would be polite… however, he would never, ever like the man or enjoy his presences or anything that involves him. Miles was glad that the unspoken feeling from Mr. Gavin’s point of view was the same.

“I’m afraid you heard wrong… I am returning after my private affairs are done.” Miles retailed softly, shifting his weight as Mr. Gavin tilted his to the side, a slight smile forming on his lips,

“Yes, a wedding is quite the affair. Two weeks are a long time to be gone.” Miles resisted the feeling to just roll his eyes, however he decided to play along, just a moment.

“Perhaps, but it’s just not enough to change anything… especially while I’m away… don’t you think?” Looking down, Mr. Gavin pushed up his glasses, his hand covering the expression of a frown. Miles could tell, he picked this up while working here as long as he did, especially when he had to work with something. When he was displeased, he would push up his glasses… not that really mattered how he felt.

“Perhaps… however, we won’t know until ones tries… ja?”

“Könnte sein.” Miles replied right back, just as flawlessly in German, before Miles could make up an excuse to excuse himself Mr. Gavin piped up with a smile on his face made Miles stomach do flips and twists into huge knots.

“… I should warn you however… Sleepy Hollow is a cursed town.”

“Cursed… I’m not the one to believe in a higher power or spirits beyond Mr. Gavin… surely these rumors of the town are to keep business buzzing.” The smile was getting wider now. Miles shifted his weight like he would back in court. Did Mr. Gavin have him cornered? Impossible!

“The rumors of a headless horse lives on in that town… are real. Just the other day an acquaintance of mine… Mr. Tassell, going from the town over nearly had his head clean off, only barely making it alive with minor cuts to both him and his horse.” Miles didn’t know how to reply to that, so he didn’t at first, however after finding his voice he murmured,

“Well there has to be a logical explanation.”

“Dr. Edgeworth…don’t you think that sometimes there are something you cannot simply figure out by using your head… your logic? Logic is flawed if corrupted, no? Shouldn’t you be opened minded to the fact that could be a possibly that there’s something out there that isn’t a human, rising up and slicing off heads?”

“Logic, can be flawed and it can come corrupted… however, I don’t allow personal beliefs to fly into my teachings so it become a mess unless law before me as done so. I ask for all the facts and its conclusion, if there’s a flaw, me and my students find and make a case in a mock trail. From there it’s up to the students to make the case and appeal to the judge standing before them. People already do not trust the law system in America as it is, but I’m sure, you understand, since you've been in the courts longer then I.” Miles started before clearing his throat to address the second part of Mr. Gavin’s question, “I don’t dwell on what ‘could be’ Mr. Gavin. Headless horse rumors or not, that is my destination and I shall go there without resistance.” Mr. Gavin was quiet for a long time as both men stare each other down, careful to not turning it into a glaring match.

“I see, however, congratulations.”

_(From out of everyone on the universe and every parallel world to exist – you are the one and only person that I don’t want to hear that from, ever.)_

“Thank you, please excuse me, Mr. Gavin. I have to be going now. I don’t want to be late for my flight.”

“Of course, I apologize I couldn’t attend, however, I will be with you in spirit.” Miles first biting reply was, ‘Don’t,’ but instead he gave Mr. Gavin a faint smile before saying, “Thank you.”

-

After the quick trip home to gather two bags already packed, Miles made the two-hour drive to the airport to catch.

Miles couldn’t say he had a difficult time travelling, usually. It was inconvenient at the least, as his first flight got delayed longer than expected, however he was able to get to his first stop without too much trouble after taking off. It’s not that he doesn’t like planes, it’s the fact he doesn’t like turbulence. That brings up terrible memories, and he still doesn’t sleep at night because of it, he would probably never get closure and it’s not that Miles doesn’t want to, it’s just the verdict and his defense lawyer, he’s still widely known as Demon Prosecutor, and because of this, because of his teachings, no one in their right mind would defend him. Honestly, Miles couldn’t blame them one bit.

Nothing was the first thing that came to mind as soon as Miles stepped off the second plane, it was a bit smaller then what he was used to, nevertheless he steps down from a long walkway of stairs and onto solid ground. Again, it wasn’t so much that he hated planes, or flying, he hated turbulence so much more.

“This way Sir.” A worker urged as Miles nodded, trying to keep the blush off his face as he quickened his pace and went inside with a few others’ close behind. Making his way over to baggie claim, suits cases were flowing out from the back like water again a great fall, luckily there wasn’t to many and he was able to spot his from the garnet ribbon tied to both suitcases. He moved to the information desk to see if they could help him.

“Excuse me,” The lady looked up from her magazine, looking bored – almost falling sleep on the job. When she didn’t respond or smile or anything welcoming, Miles coughed to clear his throat before continuing, “I was told that there was a shuttle going into Sleepy Hollow.” The lady rose her brow, strawberry blond hair covering her large chest that didn’t seem to fit her extra small outfit. Her nametag read, Cammy Meele.

She made a gesture towards a broken down bus stop sign outside, a could yards away, it would take a moment for Miles to get over there after all.

“Follow the arrows inside of the building, then go outside and wait there. You still got,” She checked the clock behind her, “Five minutes.”

“I see, thank you.” The lady- Miss Meele, didn’t reply, so he made his way outside, in the cold, although nothing compared to Germany – weather. Hopefully there wouldn’t be any more delay.

Delays seemed to be in Miles favor as when he got on the bus and it drove to a small town outside of Sleepy Hollows, it was an ungodly late night hour… the only transportation open was a horse that pulled a wagon for his two languages. Against his better judgement, (but he couldn’t stand the people laughing at him for his lack of knowledge of how the small rural areas worked), he took the horse, thankful for his time at the von Karma’s for the lessons, made his way in the dark, only the moon and a few weirdly placed lit oil lamp post placed. At least when he got there a warm room and food at the summer home was decent enough for him to be comfortable for whatever the next day would bring. He still could remember the strange looks he got from the town’s folk went he agreed to take a horse, if it was like he signed his own death wish, but he ignored it.

_(There was no such thing as a Headless Horseman! Mr. Gavin and the town folk seemed to need a proper education of reality verse the very nature of what a spiritual world could be and how the two do not intertwine!)_

A sudden vibration of a horse whine filled the air as Miles halted his own rented horse as they were halfway across the bridge. Turning his head slowly, he felt something dark creep on up him, however it wasn’t as close as he would be. Black smoke formed around the bone hooves of the black stallion, as the rider matched it with dark clothing, something only to be seen back in the sixteenth or seventeen hundred. Silver armor covered most of the horse, besides a few leather pieces of thick rope that held the armor together and the reign of the horse, and within one hand the rider held the leather, with the other pulled an elegant sword, vampirism words-phrases brushed along the silver blade as the handle simmered, a roll of unnatural heat coming from the pores that opened like eyes turned sideways.

A breath was caught in Miles throat, but didn’t wait, with a loud, ‘YA!’ and the harshness of his kick against the horse, they there off but the chase was just beginning. The Headless Horseman was fast, dangerously so as he caught up to Miles right before he could cross. Slash of just air came towards him as cut into the bride as Miles was luckily enough to duck in time, but he threw himself off once the Headless Horseman gained momentum within his swings and sliced downwards, cutting the settle on the rental horse in half as it slid off, only half somehow making it into the cart while the other slipped into a large hole and into the waters below.

For the first time in his life, he regretted and took back everything snarky thought he said about Mr. Gavin and the towns folks and started to run back, towards the small town – if it was only that simply. Miles stumbled, tripping over a large piece of wood as the Headless Horseman came up and slashed at him again, but Miles rolled out of the way, bring the long piece of wood with him,

_(How did he get to me so quickly!? No time to think about that!)_

Bring up the wood, Miles was momentarily safe from his face having a large slice wound right through the nose as he used all of his strength to throw off the Headless Horseman and throw himself towards the opening the half of the horse settle went through, and with unnecessary and awkward rolls, Miles only had time to hold his breath before diving into dark freezing waters below.

Only putting his nose above water to get a fresh breath and to relax his aching lungs, he swam over to the other side. Among the harsh swishing of the waves of the water, he heard the angry cries of the horse before the sound of it riding away filled the air, only silence in its place. Miles had survived.

Miles gave credit to his instincts to survive rather than his own doing. Crawling up onto the side, covered in mud upon doing so, his side burned. Putting his clean hand on the pain to numb it, he froze went he felt something sticky. Even in the dark, Miles knew it was blood, the smell of iron and salt started to fill the air.

So he survived, barely.

Everything happened so fast, Miles honestly couldn’t keep up. Miles had a few ideas of how he got hurt from the fight, but exhaustion was started to seep in from actions he wasn’t use too. Harding his resolve, he pressed his hand back on the wound, and gritting his teeth upon applying pressure the best he could. Standing slowly, with the use of the rotting wood of the bridge below, Miles slowly but carefully made his way back onto the bridge and across. He had a long way before help, but he wasn’t going to lay down and die either. Gritting his teeth once more against the pain, Miles made his way towards Sleepy Hollow.

When morning finally peaked and settled over the horizon, crossing a bridge from a dead forest a round of people was waiting for them, among them was Franziska, Manfred, three other women he’s never met and his rental horse with the wagon – his suitcases still intact while Franziska and Manfred were inspecting the settle.

“H-hey! Is that him!?”

“Miles Edgeworth!”

“Oh my god it is him!”

“What happened to you?!” As they all surrounded him, they quickly backed off before they got to close. Clearly Miles rose a brow at their reaction. What was wrong?

“Little brother! You smell of rotting sewer water, mud and blood!? What is the meaning of this foolishness?!” Miles bared his teeth in a smile towards her, it was the only nice gesture he could manage as she readied her whip in relation.

“I wouldn’t know Franziska, a Headless Horseman decided to try and have my head placket on a wall for all to see!” The three other girls gasped as Franziska and Manfred turned to them, clearly confused. It was clear that the von Karma’s hadn’t heard any rumors or anything supernatural as it was clear that they got in that morning.

“I think it would be for the best if we all headed towards and inside the summer home, it’s clearly that Mr. Edgeworth here needs to freshen up.” Miles bit his tongue to not comment on the older women rude tone. They all had black hair, however the small, meek looking girl looked like the older women.

As the all walked back, leaving Miles and this other girl behind, that didn’t match the older women or the girl, gave him a gently kind smile.

“Don’t worry. We’ll get you cleaned up and fixed up in no time. My name is Maya Fey.” The girl had long black hair and brown eyes, her face was soft, childlike but it held so much care – she wasn’t fragile however she wasn’t that strong either, her brown eyes gave it away as the pooled right into Miles.

“Pleasure. My name is, well you know.” Maya tried to hide her giggles, only getting a glare from the older adults in the group, but Maya ignored them, looking only at Miles.

“Yep, the girl up there is my cousin, and your future wife Iris Hawthorne. The women talking to your step father, or rather mentor is Morgan Fey.” Maya suddenly leaned in and whispered,

“She hates me, and her older sister because of our family line. I’m sure you’ve heard about Kurian.” Miles nodded,

“Yes, I, you have my serene apologize for putting up with someone like that.”

“Right back at you, Mr. Edgeworth. The von Karma are, something else. Your sister, Franziska, are you really younger than her?”

“No, however due to my appearance in the family, although I did not bare their last name, I was the youngest, but I was technically the middle child.” Maya was thoughtful for a moment before smiling,

“I see. She’s kind of cute, trying to be all tough and all.” Miles only snorted in reply, “Well, look, the house is over there! Let’s make yourself at home, don’t be afraid to ask me anything. I’ll do my best to help.” Miles gave her a weak smile, he probably looked tired, but he didn’t care,

“Thank you Ms. Fey. It seems upon my time here. I’ll be needing every bit of help that I can get.”

“Then lucky for you, you came to the right place.” With a wink, the taste of rest filled his mind. Miles Edgeworth was going to rest, even if it was for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> German translation by google.  
> Ja – yes  
> Könnte sein – Maybe
> 
> Thank you to my Beta Reader - Coolstar422 for taking the time to read this and fix my mistakes. You're amazing!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you my fantastic beta reader Coolstar422, you've been a big help.
> 
> Also thank you all for reading, giving kudos, etc.

By the time they all arrived at the summer home, morning was in full swing. The Fey’s thought it was a good idea to hold breakfast, and everyone agreed how Miles wasn’t allowed at the table. He was smelly, dirty and hurt.

Since both Franziska and Manfred refused to eat with Miles despite Maya suggesting that the two families be spilt for this one meal, Franziska, Manfred, Iris and Morgan decided to eat at the table. As it was clear when Morgan asked his past night getting to Sleepy Hollow, Manfred nor Franziska clearly didn’t believe him when he said he was attacked by the Headless Horseman.

So Maya, once again, suggested that she and Miles would eat in Miles assigned guest bedroom – off to the side on the other end of the summer home. He would have preferred silence, but Maya’s company and interesting conversation carried the meal until both of them were done.

It took him awhile to get off his shirt, the pain rattled up his side down to this thigh, but when he did, Maya eyes harden as he looked over him, just to make sure there wasn’t any more injuries if like she was a parent looking over a hurt child. She scurried off to get the first aid kit, her sandals clanking against smooth wooden floors.

She had to hold her breath to clean his wound but luckily it wasn’t deep and it wasn’t infected. After about ten or so minutes Miles was patched up and was able to take a bath. While he was in the shower, Maya brought up his bags with Franziska’s help, calling him all types of fools for bring such heavy suitcases, even though Maya was carrying one while Franziska had the other. Maya’s laugh ranged through the hall and right into the guest room.

“This isn’t heavy at all! I guess I’m used to heavy lifting.” Which, surprisingly, shut Franziska right up, Miles was glad that he was already in the shower when he heard the exchanged, he was practically grinning ear to ear.

Musical notes floated up towards the ceiling as Miles exited the bathroom, steam sticking to bare ivory skin. He went over to the bed and put on a fresh pair of clean clothes, losing his usual burgundy work suit for dark slacks, white long sleeved button down shirt, a waistcoat that matched the slacks and dark shoes.

Miles made his way out of his room and down the hall, closing the door behind him. As he walked, he looked over the railing down to the first floor with the piano, seeing Iris tapping keys in sequence of a song, but she was playing it too slow and cautiously for him to figure out what it was.

“Miss Hawthrone?” He called out and she jumped, nearly knocking over a small forget-me-not in a small vase but she caught it before it crashed onto the floor. Quickly making his way down, finger-coming through bangs, Miles went over to Iris’s side. “I apologize. I didn’t mean to frighten you.” Giving him a small smile, she placed the flower and vase back on the smooth black piano.

“It’s fine, Mr. Edgeworth. I’m not allowed to touch the piano anyway.” He raised a brow at this,

“Why is that?”

“Because of my twin sister, she use to break it all the time when we were younger. So, it was easier for our mother to just ban us from playing or touching it all together.”

“I see. I apologize then.” It took everything for Miles not to bite his lip out of uncertain and decided to just go forward with his thought. “I can play it, the piano for you. If you would like.” She seemed surprised by this before her face softened, she was really beautiful, thin eyebrows, curved cheeks, plump lips covered in light glossed and innocent eyes, however it made Miles stomach turn for some reason.

Everything about her. All the seemly sweet nature – but the memory was sickly. It reminded him of-

“Please, I would love to hear you play.”

“Any request?” He asked as he pulled out the bench and took a seat as Iris moved herself next to him.

“Hm. How about Moonlight Sonata?” He looked at her with a questioning brow raised as she looked down and blushed,

“Unless, you want to play something else?” He shook his head,

“No, no. It’s fine. I can play that. Although I apologize in advance since I haven’t played that specific song in years.” Stretching his fingers, he played them gentle against the key, taking a deep breath, the sound of music filled the air.

 _Do-rei-me-do-rei-me_.

“When was the last time you played this song?”

“Back in fourth grade, I believe. It was for a close friend of mine.”

“Oh? Did you happen to teach your friend this song?” Miles nearly paused his fingers by the second round about, however he continued, the slight pause was elegantly added as a smile graced her lips. If she knew. If she knew the person, he taught how to play before that time and place became a distance memory.

“Yes, I did. Although we just met you seem to know the acquaintance.”

“Perhaps? Was his name Phoenix Wright?” She asked, her voice dropping low before Miles jerked away from the piano in a sudden disarray, the piano practically squeaking at the notes being jumbled and mashed together.

“What!?” She jumped back however instead hearing a shout, all Iris got was a hiss that had no bite behind it. “You know Phoenix Wright?” She grabbed her arms tightly, biting her lip, eyes tearing up,

“We use to date.” Miles expression shifted into a deep frown,

“Oh.” He couldn’t say anything else but Iris seemed to figure out what he wanted to ask since it died before hitting his lips,

“In college we dated for about six months but, um, we broke up.” Miles head throbbed at the information trying to slam into his brain to make him understand the simply words falling from her lips. That just made Miles frown go deeper. He didn’t know Iris, but he didn’t like anything this. None of it at all. “Lots of things changed since Phoenix was here last.” Before Miles could even question her on what that mean, Morgan and Manfred stormed into the room.

“What’s going on in here?! Iris I told you-?!” She stopped suddenly as Miles shot up to his feet, knocking over the bench for the piano as Iris leaped at the sound, her hands clapping themselves over her mouth.

“What’s going on in here?” Morgan demanded however when neither spoke up, she turned her sights to Iris, “What did I tell you about the piano – years ago? I can’t believe you disobeyed me like-”

“I was the one who played the piano,” Morgan turned towards Miles, spatting her venom his way, eyes glowing white with anger but Miles refused to back down,

“Iris made you play it?”

“No, I played it for her, she had nothing to do with it. In fact, she tried to stop me, however I wanted to show off my talents.” Miles didn’t like to lie, and he didn’t like to be lied too, however, he felt that there were expectations to those rules. Like now, for instance. After fixing the bench he turned towards the adults, holding his breath for what was about to come next.

“Miles Edgeworth,” Manfred growled, stepping in at this point which shook Miles down to the core. He steeled his eyes but said nothing, which seemed to be the right answer for Manfred’s next response, “Court your future wife after the wedding, luckily things are still going to plan as everything has to be prefect!” He snapped his fingers at Miles before looking over towards Iris, “Come now, we only have less two days to prefect. I refuse to let everything we worked for fall into pieces due to your carelessness!”

“Yes Sir.” Miles soon found himself along with Iris, Morgan and Manfred up the stairs, going left of the summer home to a large room where the Priest was waiting with a replica of the table in church with the wine glasses, wine, and candles. Maya and Franziska were sitting on opposite sides of the room, however Maya waved at them with a big grin while Franziska gave them a ghost smile and a nodded.

Granted, after everyone settled in their rightful places as Miles and Iris stood near the front while the two adults sat in their respected seat, the rehearsal didn’t go so well. By the time afternoon hit, Miles preformed his part perfectly, however now it was Iris turned. Clearly her throat and started,

“With this candle,” She took a step forward and leaned over a bit to light it ‘properly’, however the candle would not light for some reason. “With this candle.” She repeated more firmly despite the worry look casting onto her feature. “With. This. Candle.” She said again, as Iris glanced behind her only getting some sympathy from Maya, everyone else looked in the audience ‘unamused’ to put it gently. She let out a soft cheer when the candle finally decided to stat lit, before she blew it out from her sigh of relief.

“Just continue!” The Priest shouted annoyed as the bell tower rung, making his freeze up in annoyance by the bell’s chime – they were supposed to be done by now. “Let’s try it again, shall we?” He practically growled, glaring at the couple, “Right, Ms. Hawthorne?”

“Y-yes. Of course, Sir” Iris shuttered, doing a quick curtsey before tightening the grip on the candle. Miles took a moment to re-light her candle and the corners of his mouth twitched upon her sending a silent thank you his way. Raising her left hand, the Priest said,

“Right.”

“Right. Yes.” He glared at her harshly,

“Right!” He growled in a low tone as she released her mistake, quickly switching hands along with the candle.

“With this-” She started however hesitated, biting her lip, looking like she was about to cry but the Priest voice snapped her out of it,

“Hand! With this hand!”

“Y-yes.” She quickly cleared her throat and placed her hand with Miles, as they stepped forward, “With this hand. I, will, ugh!” While Miles stopped at three steps, Iris took four, bumping into the table nearly knocking it over,

“Three steps! Three! You only need three steps! Do you not know how to count!? Ms. Hawthorne do you not want to be married to Mr. Edgeworth?!”

“No,”

“No?” Miles asked with his brow raise, almost looking amused. He didn’t want to marry her either but by the look on Iris face, it seemed she took the question seriously and tried to back track.

“No-I mean, no, no, I do not-not-not want to marry you-!” She ducked before she got hit by the staff the Priest was holding as gasp filled the air,

“Why don’t we take a short break? Is ten minutes good enough?” Miles asked as the air in the room was humid to the point where no one could really breath. The Priest frowned

“The wedding can’t go on until she’s properly prepared!” Leaning over the table, once again he growled at her, “Young lady! Learn. Your. Vows.” He pointed at her before turning to Miles and eventually nodding yes stiffly as Iris looked down,

“P-please forgive me! I will learn my vows, excuse me.” Picking up her rose pink dress so it wouldn’t drag on the floor, Iris ran out of the room, the door forcing open due to her strength and frantic nature to get out of there. Maya excused herself, and Morgan wasn’t too far behind leaving the Priest and the von Karma’s.

“Miles Edgeworth.” He looked over to see Franziska tugging on her whip, annoyed,

“Yes, what is it?”

“Papa wanted me to give you this. When Iris return, we’ll start over from the beginning and we’ll practice with the ring.”

“Alright.” Pulling out a small black box, she passed him the plain gold ring Manfred already picked out the ring. Although, Miles had his own ring he brought, it was his mother’s before she passed and it was given to Miles when he turned back to America at his father’s old house. He didn’t want to use it, but it was better then what Manfred brought. In the end, it didn’t even matter.

Miles excused himself as he went back to his room only to bump into Maya and a small girl with light brown hair and brown eyes, if he didn’t know any better, he would say that the small girl looked like Morgan Fey.

“Mr. Edgeworth!”

“Miss Fey?”

“Oh, let me introduce you! This is Pearly.” He looked down at the small child,

“Pearly?”

“Pearly, Pearls,” She waved off the nickname, “Well, her official name is Pearl Fey. She’s the youngest daughter of Morgan Fey.” Like Maya, Pearl was wearing pink and cream robes while Maya wore purple and rose pink robes.

“I see,” Kneeling down to Pearl’s height he gave the child a soft smile, “It’s very nice to meet you Pearl.” She bit her thumb but soon she dropped her guard a bit before beaming at him,

“Nice to meet you Mr. Eh-ji-worth.” His grin broke out even more as the child melted his heart a bit. Awkwardly patting her head, Miles stood back up,

“Miss Fey,”

“Hmm?” She questioned, raising a brow,

“Can I speak to you for a moment? Alone. It’s quiet important.” Maya looked confused but nodded at the end in understanding,

“Sure, hey Pearly, your mother was in the big room. Can you make it?” She nodded, practically bouncing,

“Of course Mystic Maya! I’ll see you later. Bye Mr. Ej-ji-worth.” He waved as Pearl ran off, a giggle left Maya’s lips before turning to Miles. Her eyes were worried but they had a strike of curiosity.

“What’s up?”

“I wanted to ask you about a few things about Iris and Phoenix Wright.” Maya seemed to freeze before turning serious, “Let’s talk in my room, it should be safe from prying ears.”

“Sure.” Little did Miles know was that he was about to be string in to a world and person he along forgotten.

After the ten minutes were up, everyone met up again, besides Iris, so they waited. And waited, and waited. After looking around the manner they came up empty handed. So Miles decided it was time to conduct an investigation, with Maya, Pearl and Franziska staying behind for Iris and to look after the older adults, Miles went out to find her. Only to return after searching the streets.

 

-

 

When Iris didn’t return after thirty minutes, Miles went to go look, only learning from Maya and Iris’s younger sister Pearl, the possible places she could have gone, only to end up in the forest. Failing to find Iris among the woods along the path, Miles sighed. Hating to quote von Karma, but nothing was going according to plan. After getting totally humiliated, Iris profusely apologized to everyone before running off. Earlier however, Iris said something that peaked Miles interested.

 

-

 

_“Lots of things changed since Phoenix was here last.”_

 

-

 

What did that mean? The last time he saw Phoenix Wright was when they were in fourth grade with another boy named Larry Butz. Snow covered the ground the deeper he went off the path, not that he minded, compared to Germany – this was pleasant.

Finally, as the moon casted over, Miles sighed before resting on a stump, fiddling with the simple, plain gold ring Franziska gave him. Before his mind shifted onto dooming thoughts of Manfred and Morgan Fey, Miles though about Phoenix, or whatever was left of the memory. He remembers when he first arrived at that school, ready to keep to himself, and it worked for the most part until his money was stolen one day and due to high admiration for his father – stood up for the boy, before long it was Phoenix Wright, Larry Butz and Miles Edgeworth. Friends for life, however, it was clear that Miles bonded with Phoenix was different from Larry’s.

A dark cast shaded over his eyes before closing them slowly. Life had different plans for his life. Later, he heard that Phoenix was a very successful lawyer despite unfortunate events with the death of his mentor Mai Fey, who was also Maya’s older sister. Maya also got herself in false trouble but Phoenix always got her out of there and of course Pearl was there too for support.

Although Miles didn’t understand why – when Phoenix disappeared, Maya returned here. Yet, Maya had nothing but kind words, giving Miles an idea of what Phoenix grew up to be in his absence.

 

-

 

_“He was nothing like you Miles. Nick was a bit of a bluffer, but he was quick on his feet and believed in his clients until the very end, even when it seemed hopeless. You know, he talked about you a lot, always waiting for you to show up on the other side, but you never did.”_

 

-

 

Miles flinched at the memory, his lips tugging into a frown. The way she spoke was soft, reminiscing like he was –

“There’s no proof of that.” Miles quickly stated standing suddenly. “But, Wright hasn’t changed it seemed. He wouldn’t just vanish or leave everything he cared about behind.” Taking a slow deep breath, Miles calmed his nerves before walking further into the forest.

 

-

 

_“Hey, Edgeworth?”_

_“Yes Miss Fey?”_

_“Before I was kidnapped a third time, Nick found this in his office and I know it was really important but he wouldn’t tell me, Larry wasn’t much help, maybe you do?” She pulled out a small ring of some sorts as Edgeworth eyes widen, his mind clicking to what he was seeing._

_“It’s a ring that tells the person five things you’ll do for them. We made one for Valentine’s Day back in elementary school.”_

_“Oh?!” Maya’s face lit up in surprise before becoming giddy. Miles was slightly glad they were alone. “Wait,” She started before turning to Miles, looking curious, “Where’s yours?” Miles felt his face flush before coughing,_

_“In your hands.” She gasps, nearly dropping it, but with quick reflexes – she tightened her grip, holding it close to her chest._

_“W-what? How?” He held out his hand, offering to show her and she quickly allowed it. After unfastening a small lock feature – the ring unraveled, showing long strips of white tapped on paper as Maya’s eyes were wide, but a smile broke out across her face. A smile that warmed the chilled room, very sincere – something he hadn’t seen often since he’s met her._

_“What does it say?” She muttered, trying to read the faded words but Miles didn’t have to look to remember,_

_“The first one says, ‘I’ll never doubt you’. Then, ‘I shall never leave your side’. The bottom on read, ‘I will never lie to you’. After that, I wrote, “I will be the light to your darkness’. Lastly, ‘I love you and I promise to marry you. Those are the five things I’ll do for you'.” Miles was completely red after that and Maya’s squeals didn’t help, however she was ecstatic. “I knew it! I KNEW IT! THAT- THAT BUTT!” Miles moved back at the sudden shout,_

_“Miss Fey?”_

_“Edgeworth,” She started, grabbing his hands, passionate brown eyes meeting crisp gray ones, “Nick loved you ever since you left, when seeing you in the papers one day, he had to meet you so he changed his major to become a lawyer. When he finally got there, you seemed to be a memory of the court system. But, he never stopped believing nor did he regret his decision later either.” Suddenly that fervor dispersed as she slumped over looking pained if the world was on her shoulders again, “I don’t know if you even love Nick anymore but, but, it would be great if you did.” Before Miles could open his mouth to reply, Maya ran off leaving Miles alone, mind empty before saying out loud,_

_“I never stopped.”_

 

-

 

Miles looked around, he wasn’t lost but he’s never been this enclosed before being in this forest. Looking up at the moon, Miles eyes melted from the light as he pulled back out the ring he made Phoenix that was neatly wrapped back up like before. In his pocket was the gold ring that felt warm in his pocket. He decided to humor himself with the last promise. Putting the make shift ring in his other hand, putting in behind his back, while holding up his free hand, taking a step forward after standing up straight, feet together,

“With this hand, I will lift your sorrows,” He followed through, before making a smooth gesture with his free hand towards the audience that attended. “Your cup will never empty,” He followed up the gesture to grab an invisible wine bottle on a table, filling an imaginary cup as he said, “For I will be your wine.” Quickly changing, the make shift ring was in his free hand, rising it up to the light causing the aging of the ring to show, but give off an amber tint. “With this candle,” Miles released the paper, causing it to light the paper all the way down like it was being lit, “I will light your way in darkness.” Putting the paper ring in his back pocket, allowing the paper to stay out as he took a step closer to a thin root sticking out of the ground as he kneeled, pulling out his father’s wedding ring to his mother, “With this ring,” As he placed the rococo ring on the root as he finished the vows, “I ask you to be mine.” It was prefect, maybe a bit too much flare, but Miles figured that Phoenix would enjoy it or at least get a good laugh out of it.

Miles sighed, brushing his fingers through his bangs before there was a cracking sound causing him to freeze. Releasing that one – the sound was getting louder and two – it was right in front of him. Miles instantly leaped to his feet and back up as the ground around the root opened. The moonlight turned a golden yellowish orange, branching out like wings.

Before Miles could make any real distance, two hands, one unnatural cold, skin stickily rigid while the other smooth yet callus but matched that unnatural chill, touched him. Hollow dark blue eyes were burning with the temperature of fire as the blue shifted to brown as Miles recognized black spikes, his cream and peach skin he remembered was now an icy blue, although lips were curled up in a warm smile as he whispered to Miles,

“I do.” Before leaning in pressing a kiss against Miles’ muttering, “You may kiss your husband.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put spaces between jump cuts to make it a bit easier on the eyes, if that bothered you from the first chapter.
> 
> Please review, I would love to hear feedback, also thanks for reading this far!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.  
> I apologize for some things in this chapter but :sorrynotsorry:.
> 
> Beta read, but you might find mistakes, we're human too.

Twisted vision, loud chatter circling around a vantage point of his head, followed by the heavy smell of acid alcohol and the rumble of music that shook the very walls. The wooden floor was cold as Miles started to rise out from his sudden fainting spell. The voices that were the closest to him were becoming clearer, although they were surprisingly familiar to him.

“Is he alright? He still looks very pale.”

“Yeah, I accidentally dropped him on the way down…”

“Well, that explains the hole in the roof. How are you going to fix that?”

“I’ll fix it later, Chief but look!” There was a visible gasp, “I know, he is the one I was waiting for!”

“Are you sure this was a good idea? He’s still ‘ _alive_ ’.”

“I know, I know! I didn’t think he would pass out on me!”

“He’s living being, anyone in his situation would, but I still don’t think bring him ‘ _here_ ’ was a good idea.”

“I had him on the way down, I swear to you.”

“ _Phoenix_ ,”

“O-oh! Look, look, everyone! He’s waking up!” Everything stopped at the moment as Miles groaned, and slowly opened his eyes, the pain forming on the back of his head was downright awful. Around him he saw familiar faces staring down at him with worry and concern. A cold hand that rest on his cheek didn’t jolt him out of his groggy stupor. “Miles, hey, are you okay?” Miles shifted his eyes towards the one closest to him as he stared deep within the dark blue eyes that almost looked brown. After his eyes refocused, Miles sat up immediately, causing everyone else to move back in response. “H-hey now, take it easy, you had a nasty fall and hit your head.”

The man before him was handsome no less, smooth lips, and strong shoulders. He wore a thick prime blue suit, a white long sleeved button down, a red tie, icy blue waistcoat with dark shoes completed his look with his gelled spiked hair.

“P-Phoenix Wright?!” The man before him smiled brightly, his hand placing over his heart, the wedding ring that belonged to Miles’s father rested comfortably around his finger. No doubt the main before him was Phoenix Wright. No, how could that be?!

No, no, the evidence told Miles the truth, he just didn’t want to accept it.

“I’ll get him some ice,” The Chief said. She was a beautiful woman. Standing at five foot six, she had long brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes to match. Her warm skin was now pale blue but it only added to her beauty. Her black suit was smooth on her, she looked professional, ready on any day for court, although she had a scarf and a strange necklace, yet pretty glass-like curved rock to finished off the look. Chief looked to be about a year or two older then both Phoenix and himself. The men were the same age after all, but then again she could have been way older then what she looked like, because of obvious reasons. She made her way through the crowd, disappearing within a matter of moments. Miles shifted his eyes back to Phoenix.

“Don’t worry, you’re among friends here.” Phoenix stated, grinning as he helped Miles stand before the array of corpses that surrounded them,

“Congratulations newlyweds!”

“When’s the wedding?”

“Doesn’t he look familiar?”

“Who cares?! Does he have an older brother?”

“Oi! Everyone move out of the way!” Quickly everyone moved out of the way as Miles and Phoenix settled their sights on a bar as a head, using it’s nerves to walk on came over,

“’Ello! My name is Paul. I’ll be cooking your food for the upcoming wedding, is there anything particular you would like?” Miles breath fell short of his lips as he staggered back, only for Phoenix to grab him by the shoulders and pull him closer to him,

“Let’s discuss that later Paul, okay?”

“This one’s still soft thought,” Miles jumped when something jabbed him in the lower part of his back, quickly getting out of Phoenix’s grip, he quickly turned and saw a small child bore its skull into him, literally. Miles opened his mouth but nothing came out, after about looking like a goldfish, everyone jumped at the sound of a loud horse cry in the distance.

Before Miles knew what happened, everyone was hiding, scrambling to get under a table or disassembled themselves to fit into music cases and what not.

“W-wright, what in the blazes-!” He was only sshh’ed instantly by Phoenix who held him against the wall in the corner, his breath was scentless but heavy as it made Miles head swim. Although Phoenix Wright, or much rather his corpse was odorless as well. Miles was sure he had experience with enough of dead bodies to have known the unique smell of one, but then again, he’s been a long time since he stepped into a courtroom accusing someone of murder.

The whole placed rattled as loud slams of horse hooves clacked the ground, deep rumbling laughter filled the air, piercing the minds of everyone. Miles started to shake but Phoenix only held him tighter.

“Everything is going to be okay. Trust me.” He heard Phoenix whisper in his ear as Miles shifted a bit, slightly uncomfortable in this sudden suggestive position. He was straddling the corpse’s lap as Phoenix hands were placed right above his head to block any view of Miles to anyone. Once the sounds faded completely, there was a shout of,

“CLEAR!!” Everyone swiftly moved back to their partying selves, and soon, Miles was back onto his feet, being pulled back by Phoenix to where they stood to get to wait for Mia with the ice.

Miles could feel his brain rattle inside his skull, practically scream at him for him to get a grip on his sanity and wake up. He could feel himself start to shake, he knew, Miles just knew but he had to heard it from the horse’s mouth.

“Miles?” Phoenix muttered, taking a step closer to him before Miles whipped his body around to face him,

“Was that the Headless Horseman?” Phoenix rubbed the back of his head, grinning wildly,

“Ah, don’t worry too much about him, yeah he’s gives us a run for our money but he can’t hurt us, you know? But, don’t worry about that.” Before Miles could press him about anymore, he asked,

“What’s going on here?” Phoenix’s eyes widen before smiling again.

“Well, as the reason why you’re here, it’s as everyone said - you said your vows perfectly. The extra flare was just for me, wasn’t it?” Miles was just speechless; how could he respond to that.

“W-wright, what happened?” Phoenix looked down as his hands, the ring on his finger glowing softly,

“W-well, it’s a long story.”

“Herr Wright, shall I explain?” Everyone turned to see… Kristoph Gavin?! No, the aura around him was different, much different. Despite looking like Kristoph, he’s wore fancy and flashy clothing, a black tight fitting top, dark blue suit coat and pains, with dark shoes. There was a silver necklace around him neck as the pendant was the letter ‘G’. His hair was combed neatly in a side ponytail as he wore rings on his fingers and had one ear pierced. As the dead (somehow still kicking) people welcomed him back as the man came down a long wall of stairs. Before Miles could even call out the twin of Kristoph, Chief came back, giving a small bag of ice to Miles.

 “Here you go, Mr. Edgeworth. It’s been a long time; you might not remember me.” She started at something hit Miles like a wrecking ball to a side of a building,

“Mia Fey, yes, I remember you,” Yes, his very first official case he started out right after his first case with Kay and Gumshoe. The memory slammed into him, causing the back of his head to throb, but something else hit him right then and there, “Ms. Fey I-!” A laugh erupted from her lips, but it was warm like her aura as it wrapped around him,

“It’s quiet alright, we all grow and realize our mistakes. You lead Phoenix over there on a wild goose case for a long time now.” Miles didn’t know how to response, as he felt the tips of ears go pink as he placed the bag of ice on the back of his head, wincing when finding the tender spot.

“Klavier Gavin!” Phoenix muttered as Miles quickly turned to look at him. Klavier? He never knew Kristoph had at least a younger brother, although Miles would come right out and say that, ‘he knew it,’ however before Miles could question him on it, Phoenix placed on a thoughtful look, “I thought you didn’t play tonight?”

“Well when I heard you were getting married, I had to come see for myself. For a young man he’s quiet the silver fox, ja?”

“S-silver fox?” Miles stuttered back, he wasn’t that old, nor was his hair that gray or white. Phoenix turned to Miles and smiled, gently brushing his hand against Miles’s cheek, using his thumb to brush away dirt and his hair that had gotten in the way. Miles couldn’t help but to shiver on contact, no matter how much he felt the aura roll off of Phoenix like an endless sewing blanket wrapping around him and staying there, if to protect him. Looking back at Klavier solid nod, “Sure, but it’s kind of a long story.”

“And what a story it is…” Soon the lights dropped as everyone turned to see Klavier walk on stage as a spotlight dropped on him, “It’s a tragic tale of romance, passion and a murder most foul.” Walking over, he stretched before snapping, “Hit it boys.” Suddenly the elegant sounds of skeletons beating on others skulls creating a steady beat, Klavier moving through running his fingers over ribs making downs of a piano before one started playing. Snapping by the other skeletons kept the beat as everyone who wasn’t on the dance floor, got to their feet to hear the tale of Phoenix Wright. “Hey! Give me a listen, you corpses of cheer-! 'Least those of you who still got an ear, I'll tell you a story make a skeleton cry. Of our own jub-ili-ciously lovely corpse bride-!” The spotlight was quick to flash it into Phoenix who shouted, a light frown on his lips.

“Klavier!”

“Now, now, Herr Wright, I’ve just begun.” Klavier winked at Phoenix who only snorted in return, a small smile on his lips as Klavier moved about keeping everyone on their toes as the background skeleton singers sung,

“Die, die we all pass away. We don't wear a frown 'cause it's really okay, you might try 'n' hide and you might try 'n' pray. But, we all end up the remains of the day. Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah. Yeah yeah yeahhh.” Miles jaw dropped to the floor! Miles understood death, he experienced it with his own father, as a sharp knife cut his living thread when he was younger, but now-!

“Well our boy was a handsome guy, known for miles around. 'Till a mysterious mistress came into town,” Suddenly as the spotlight changed, shadows of Phoenix and this mysterious women holding an umbrella was on the wall. “She was plenty good lookin', but down on her cash.” The shadow of Phoenix grabbed her hand and bowed, placing a kiss on the woman’s hand as women moved in a way that seemed if she was embarrassed before Klavier pulled away to grab Phoenix’s hand and spin him into Miles, Phoenix was quick however, regaining his balance, grabbing Miles, jerking him to the point where he dropped his ice as the two went onto the dance floor as people made room. Spinning him, Phoenix dip Miles giving him a loving look as Klavier just went on sang, “And our poor sweet man, he fell hard and fast. When his parents disapproved and said no, he just couldn't cope. So our lovers came up with a plan to elope.” Snapping back up, Miles pulled away from Phoenix tripping on the bag knocking into the background singing skeletons. Not that it mattered, it created a nice domino effect of sound as nearly everyone started to sing,

“Die, die we all pass away! We don't wear a frown 'cause it's really okay, you might try 'n' hide and you might try 'n' pray. But, we all end up the remains of the day! Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah! Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah! Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah! Yeah yeah yeahhh!” Some random people helped Miles up, before throwing him effortless into the array of singers and dancers,

“Come on boys, pick it up, ja!” Klavier shouted, snapping his fingers as sounds the found of bass filled the place, fine saxophone and trump really got the crowd going even though they were placed by different parts of different skeletons body. Someone pulled Mia out onto the floor and as Miles got practically tossed around by different people, their faces becoming blurs in the matter of seconds.

“N-n-no, no, no, wait, wait-wait!! Nnnngggghhhh!!!!” Miles couldn’t believe that they were helping him sway to the beat of the music. He was sure Phoenix saw him. It was hard not too as he was spinning and being bounced around like a pinball. Was Phoenix really watching him with an amused expression from afar, but sudden Phoenix’s expression was far away, expressionless was the best word Miles could think of. Soon the crowd returned to normal after the upset and jazzy instrumental part was over with as the story continued. Klavier took a breath as once again, Phoenix was pulled into the spot light as the shadows reacted out the scenes,

“So they conjured up a plan to meet late at night. They told not a soul, kept the whole thing tight.” Tugging on Phoenix’s coat, Klavier got swatted away playfully, “Now his elegant court suit fit like a glove, you don't need much when you're really in love. Except for a few things, or so I'm told, like all of family jewels and a satchel of gold. Then next to the grave yard by the old oak tree, on a dark foggy night at a quarter to three. He was ready to go, but where was she...?”

“And then?!” Miles jumped at the sudden people crowding him,

“He waited,”

“ _And_ then?!” More and more people crowded Miles as they forced him to turn and face the dreaded music of the reality of it all.

“There in the shadows, was it that woman?!”

“And _then_?!”

“His big fragile heart beat so loud!”

“ _And then?!_ ” Soon the women stuck up behind Phoenix shadow, as a terrified man’s scream filled the building as the women shadow swirled around him until suddenly the spotlight jerked away,

“And then baby, everything went black!” Everyone turned to see the spotlight flash back onto Klavier who had somehow moved from his place with Phoenix to the laying on the piano. “Now when he opened his eyes he was dead as dust.” He got off and made his way over to Phoenix once again as the crowd started clapping to the beat, getting louder and louder, “His jewels were missin' and his heart was bust, so he made a vow lyin' under that tree. That he'd wait for the man that he knew was his true love to come set him free. Always waiting for him to ask for his hand.” As Klavier walked by Miles, he grabbed his wrist and spun him before throwing him over to Phoenix who caught him, pulling him close as they started spinning, “When out of the blue comes this groovy chosen young man! Who vows forever to be by his side, and that's the story of our corpse bride!!!” Klavier hitting that high note practically cased everyone to go wild. Miles gripped slipped from Phoenix as he tumbled away and back towards the middle of the dance floor, Phoenix close on his heel,

“Die, die we all pass away! We don't wear a frown 'cause it's really okay, you might try 'n' hide and you might try 'n' pray. But, we all end up the remains of the day-da-dela-bobop- _yeah_!!” Suddenly Miles was jerked back around to have two hands grab his face and pull him in for a rough, sloppy and passionate kiss. Miles eyes were practically falling out of his head as Phoenix forced open his mouth his tongue, driving the kiss deep. Phoenix stole whatever sounds protest Miles couldn’t voice nor that deep groan that rumbled out of his chest. When Phoenix pulled away, a loud smack noise filled the room as Miles face went completely red, his mouth slightly hanging. Suddenly a loud array of cheering filled the building from the crowd as Miles felt his lips starting pucker from the roughness of the kiss, his body was shaking and he had less oxygen flowing into his body then before.

Did he just...?!

 _PHOENIX_ couldn’t have-!!!

**_OH, BUT THEY DID-!!!!_ **

Under the spotlight, Phoenix stepped back closer to Miles, gently rubbed the callous pad of his thumb over Miles’s smooth cheek,

“God, _Miles_ ,” Phoenix said, breathless, licking his lips if trying to remember his taste. There was a fire behind his eyes, his aura shipped up in a fuzzy frenzy that simply overpowered a stun locked Miles, “ _You’re beautiful_.” Before anyone knew it, Miles body finally went rigged as he fell backward, out cold by the time his body slammed into the wooden floors. “ _MILES?!_ ”

 

-

 

When Miles didn’t return after sunset, Maya and Franziska went around town looking,

“Where is that foolish fool?!” Maya rubbed the back of her head, looking around before looking at Franziska,

“He might still be in the woods looking for Iris,”

“Then let’s us go, Ms. Maya Fey. When I find my little brother, I will whip this stupid foolishness out of him for making us wait so long.” Maya blinked before grabbing Franziska’s wrist, “Ms. Maya Fey, I would appreciate if you wouldn’t grab me-” She was cut off by Maya,

“Just wait a second and listen to me Ms. Franziska von Karma.” Franziska went rigid at the command of her voice. From all the time she spent with Maya, Franziska was sure Maya wasn’t capable of something of that nature. The forest here is huge; anyone could get lost out there. It’s not saying it wasn’t right of Mr. Edgeworth to keep us waiting or worried, but he’s had a rough start here… I know you care of your little brother in some ways or another, so there’s no need for you to whip him because he’s not ‘perfect’. My cousin isn’t perfect either. You might be perfect, not everyone else is, and I don’t appreciate you dogging on Mr. Edgeworth because so.” It was clear that Franziska was taken back by Maya’s mini speech as he looked down and sighed,

“Miles Edgeworth has always had a rough time in life, and he has overcome every difficult step he’s faced. I am concerned for that foolish fool, but he’s been brought up the von Karma way, so I shall hold him to no less than perfect standards.” Maya made a face but then it softened greatly to Franziska’s surprise.

“It does sound like you care about him, in your own special way. I’m glad. I’ve seen this certain look on his face, an old friend of mine used to wear. Mr. Edgeworth hides it way better though, but I-I don’t know, it’s just a feeling, but he’s gets lonely, really lonely.” Franziska looks down, a frown tugging at her lips,

“Don’t we all?” Maya glanced up at her before Maya gently touched Franziska’s hand, intertwining her fingers, “Ms. Fey?” Maya didn’t say a word, squeezing Franziska’s hand with more forced, but it wasn’t uncomfortable as Franziska predicted, it was warm, unnaturally so. Was it because her emotions were flooding out, with that saddened expression on her face? Franziska believed so, based off of the evidences. “Do not worry,” Franziska stated, her voice growing louder, solid like in court. This cause Maya to look up at her as a faint smile graced Franziska’s lips, if to encourage the women before her. “We will find both, and then we shall do our best to make sure they never feel alone.” Maya’s eyes brighten so much they were like stars in the sky. This cased a warmth to rush throughout Franziska’s body as she stored that face and this moment in her memory so she would never forget it.

“Let’s!”

“Maya?” Both girls jumped at the sounds of Iris voice, hands quickly coming apart as she quickly made her way over to them. Her clothes here ripped and dirty, in fact, her pink dress she wore was barely recognizable.

“Oh my gosh, Iris?! Are you okay? What happened?!” Maya quickly went over to Iris’s and hugged her,

“I’m okay, I slipped and fell and I hit my head. I was out for a while. I’m so sorry for worrying you all.”

“It’s alright. I’m just glad your safe.” Suddenly there was a sharp snap of,

“Ms. Iris Hawthorne, where is my little brother?”

“Little brother?” Franziska glared at her, letting her whip fall before snapping it against the ground,

“Miles Edgeworth. Where is Miles Edgeworth!?”

“Franny!” Franziska was caught off guard for a second. Franny? When did she agree to be called that? No matter she would deal with it later as Iris started to tremble and look down, “I’m sorry, I haven’t seen him. I-I heard the sounds of a horse in the forest and fearing it to be the Headless Horseman, I quickly came back here. If I would have saw Mr. Edgeworth, I would have brought him back with me.” Franziska growled and said nothing more,

“Franny, let’s go back and get Iris cleaned up, it’s not safe anymore.”

“Because of this so called legend? Ms. Fey-!”

“Please!” Maya shouted, starting to shake herself, “We’ll look first thing in the morning, but if we go in there now, we might not make it out alive. We’ll just have to hope and pray that Mr. Edgeworth is still alive by then.” Franziska sighed heavily before wrapping up her whip,

“Do what you want, I shall go on ahead.” Maya smiled, regardless of Franziska’s harsh tone,

“Iris and I will be right behind you.” And Maya made sure of just that.

 

-

 

When Miles woke up a second time, he found himself rolling over to his side and slowly sitting up, he found himself in a bed. Maybe it was a dream after all. Finger combing out his bangs, the bed was soft and comfortable, if trying to lure him back into a deep dream that one couldn’t wake up from.

Then why didn’t he’s memories matched up? He remembered having the practice wedding then, Iris went missing, followed by searching the woods. He couldn’t remember getting back to the Fey’s house and going to bed as his search ended up being fruitless. He remembers the weird dream he had singing and very much alive-dead corpses, kissing Phoenix-

Miles physically shuttered at that one, he will admit, in his dreams he although about kissing Phoenix, and he even kissed him once back in the fourth grade, but the dreams of Miles had of Phoenix consisted of him being very much alive, and not dead.

There was a knock on the door, slightly frantic, looking towards the door as Miles turned over to search for a small desk lamp, stated,

“You can come in Maya.”

“Maya? I haven’t heard that named in a while. How is she anyway, assuming you’ve saw her recently?” Miles jumped and turned towards the door as Phoenix flipped on the lights, as lamps and candles scattered across the room made a conformable setting as Miles eyes quickly adjusted to the room. It was a large room, with not much in it despite the large master bedroom having a bathroom, (even though Miles wasn’t sure why – maybe it was to fix his hair every once in a while – not that reason didn’t make too much senses as well), a large bed that could at least fit about five or six of Miles as it was comfortable and fluffy. Besides lights and a large window that was covered by curtains there wasn’t much else, even the floor was plane smooth carpet.

“Ah, she’s doing well, as far as I could tell.” Phoenix beamed at that statement as he walked closer, holding up a medium side box that was wrapped like a present. Sitting on the bed, he sat the box in Miles lap as Miles just rose a brow,

“For you. It’s a wedding present.”

“O-oh, thank you.” He shook the box once before he opened it to see a bunch of bones stacked within. Honestly, Miles wasn’t sure what to make of it as he pulled out one of the bones as something caught his eye. Before Miles could react the bones rushed out of the box along with a collar as a medium side dog barked at him, wagged its short tail before picking up the collar,

“Pess?” Miles questioned as he took the collar and placed it back onto the bone dog as immediately rushed up and nuzzled its owner. A laugh left Miles lips, nuzzling back the dog he cherished during his childhood, “I know, I know boy. I missed you too. You are such a good boy.” Pess barked at those special words. Although Pess died before Miles’s father, Miles was deeply saddened by the fact that another being in his life that understood him for him was gone. Miles also remembered how hard Larry and Phoenix did to cheer up him up after he told them what happened. It was a sad two days, but despite that they kept a warm place in Miles’s heart – even after being adopted by von Karma. The von Karma house hold did have dogs, but they were mostly hunting dogs and were more suited for just that then a companion, but that didn’t mean Miles didn’t enjoy the times with the dogs on outings, it was just different. But, being with the von Karma was always going to be more than just having a normal experience.

Phoenix faced had twisted from extreme worry and panic to relief, seeing how great Miles was responding to his gift. Turning to Phoenix, petting the bones of his companion, Miles gave him a gentle smile, as he held back tears from forming in his eyes from the touching gift, that honestly could never be replaced. “I don’t know what to say. Wright, thank you.” Looking down at his dog, he was all bones, but Miles could remember his soft fur, those big eyes and its everlasting warmth of the full breed Collie when he was a child before his father died.

“No, it’s fine. I had to ask around honestly, you passing out did me a favor.” Miles rose a brow as a chuckle let Phoenix lips as he rubbed the back of his head, grinning like a fool. “Oh, and you found this. I thought it was lost after Maya found it that one day in the office.” Phoenix explained as Miles rose a brow confused before he held up the make shift ring back when he was a child.

“Maya had it with her all this time, she wanted to know what it was. I told her, so I hope you’re not upset.” Phoenix shook his head quickly, teasing him with feigned anger.

“Nah, I’m pretty sure when we meet again she’ll give me a good stern talking to and whatnot. It’s just how she is. But, seriously, Miles. Thank you for returning it to me. I treasured it ever since you gave it too me.” Miles felt his heart swell with warmth he had felt since he was a child. It was innocent and pure naïve warmth. They feel into comfortable silence afterwards as they played with Pess for a while. Seemingly after gathering enough courage to speak, Phoenix cleared his throat.

“I got one more present for you, if you’re feeling up to it, it’s been a long day after all. I should also apologize for earlier. Chief really got on my case about that. I forgot that kissing corpses wasn’t a natural thing when you’re alive. I guess I got so caught up with us being married and seeing you again, I-I couldn’t help myself.” Miles paused then, the words finally hitting him after his brain a had a moment to catch up,

“Wright-”

“You can call me Phoenix; we’re married now you know.” Phoenix told him, leaning in as Pess got out of the way, leaning in again as Miles could feel his breath brushing against his own lips. “I won’t kiss you unless it’s okay with you.” Phoenix whispered, pulling back a bit after Miles didn’t respond. He was still stunned about being married. How could he be?! Didn’t Phoenix realize that he was dead? Phoenix let out a light sigh, “Eh, sorry, I’ll be behaving now. In any case, let’s get you up and back into your freshly clean closes. I must admit that you look good in my clothes.”

“WHAT?!” Miles practically jumped out of bed, looking down to see himself wearing a large, worn but clean over-shirt and sweats. When did he-? How in the blazes-?

“Sorry, I guess I should have left you dressed and all, but-”

“It’s fine Wright. Thank you, but I would like my clothes now.” Phoenix made a face before quickly leaving the room, before rushing back with this clothes. “Thank you once again Wright.” Before Miles could grab them, Phoenix pulled back suddenly,

“Phoenix,” Miles brows sudden made a deep ‘v’,

“Huh?”

“P. H. O. E. N. I. X. Phoenix. I won’t respond to you anymore unless you call me by my first name.” Miles brows when deeper.

“Nghnn, alright.” Miles sighed as Phoenix brow rose up, “I apologize, Wr-Phoenix.” This caused him to smile wide, leaning over to give Miles a kiss on the forehead, if to reward him,

“Thank you, that wasn’t so hard Miles.” Handing Miles’s clothes back to him, Phoenix stepped out of the room to give him some privacy, although Miles expected that he probably didn’t want to as long as Phoenix had this, ‘We’re married,’ mentality. After changing, and a few rub down for Pess, Miles gathered up the strength to set the record straight between them and this so called marriage. Opening up the door, Miles staggered back as Phoenix had returned right when he opened the door,

“Oh, you’re ready, great! Come on, let me show your second present,” Phoenix grabbed his hand, intertwining fingers as they quickly walked through the house, “This is my house by the way, it’s not anything fancy – Chief has something bigger and better but, home is home.” Walking past the place in a blur before Miles could take a good look around, Miles tried to put on some type of brakes,

“Wright, wait!” No response as Phoenix tugged him even harder down the sidewalk, houses and small apartments were being passed by in a blur as Phoenix rapidly gave out information of the whole town layout. Miles who wasn’t even paying attention tried to reach out to the blue suited corpse once again, “Phoenix!”

“Hmm? Yes?” With all of Miles strength, he pulled his hand away from Phoenix, regaining his balance as he did so as Pess stopped beside him, looking up curiously at his owner. Phoenix quickly turned to him crossing his arms and waited for Miles to response to him,

“I know you claim to say that we are married, but we are not. We can’t be.” Phoenix automatically took offense to this,

“And, how can’t we be? You said your vows to me, correct?” Miles struggled to deny this as Phoenix went on, “You place this ring on my finger, correct? I agreed and we kissed, therefor, we’re married.”

“It’s not that simple!”

“Why can’t it be!?” Phoenix shouted back with as much venom as he could, catching Miles off guard, “I’ve spent my whole life chasing you down and waiting for you. I’ve made a mistake with Dahlia, thinking that she loved me, but she didn’t! She was greedy and now, I’m stuck down here while she’s up there living the good life with all of my hard work gone to waste!” Miles eyes widen as Phoenix hands went up to lips. He looked sad before he went over and gently hugged Miles who stiffened, but after a moment rested his hands on Phoenix’s lower back, trying to comfort him. Miles would be the first one to admit he wasn’t the best at this, but he felt responsible for not trying to bring this up sooner so, for Phoenix, he would gladly do it. “If you don’t believe me, fine. I’ll just have to prove it too you.”

“P-Phoenix?”

“Come on, let me take you to your gift, it’ll clear up everything.” Once again they were down the road, Pess steady on their heel as soon Miles was taken up a large set of stairs up to a whole tower. When he hesitated at the door, Phoenix reassured him that everything was fine, “Trust me, you’re really going to love it.” Miles gave a stiff nodded before allowing his legs to move once more, stiffened or not. When they got to the top there was a bark as Pess ran ahead,

“Pess!” Miles shouted, surprise, granted Pess would run up to people that he knew, but this person was a complete and utter---!

“Haha, it’s alright. He’s been keeping me company for years now,” Miles felt his blood go cold before he looked up at Phoenix, his expression probably looked horrified or outright terrified, but Phoenix nuzzled his cheek with his free hand before letting go of Mile’s hand.

“It’s alright, I promise… he won’t bite.” Phoenix gave him a sly wink before Miles stepped toward, while Phoenix lingering a bit, after turning the corner of the large pill of books that seemed to be scattered all of the place, Miles came face to face with-

“Father.” All the memories which Miles though he couldn’t remember of his father, the way he looked, how he spoke, his unique quirks, his warming hugs and soft forehead kisses, including those of his time watching his father do battle in the courtrooms. They all came rushing to the head. With one shaky step, then two, quickly father and son embraced each other.

Gregory Edgeworth was a couple of years older than Miles, although it was like looking through a mirror, minus Miles’s infamous bangs, the back of the head cowlick which was stubborn within itself, and glasses. He wore a hat to cover his hard hair and wore a long coat, buttoned up, his attorney’s badge that was gleaming in the soft light of the rooms of candles and small lamps rested on his jacket. He wore a gray suit under it, with his dark shoes. He looked as ready as Mia Fey did in court. After a couple of moments of silences, Gregory spoke up,

“Miles, look at you,” Miles instantly looked down, making a hole in the floor with his sadden glare,

“I’m sorry. I’ve failed you, and not only that I took away your life, became a prosecutor-” Before Miles could ramble on, Gregory shook his head,

“Miles, you did the best you could in your situation. You were just a child, you had no control over that.” With ease he gripped his son shoulder’s with extra care, for if he was going to break, but still had firmness to allow the truth to range through the building. His own aura flaring up to defend himself, “You did not kill me.”

“What?!” Miles tried to jerk back, but couldn’t. The gray eyes which once burned holds in lies, where now burning into Miles with a ray of truth. “How can that be? I remember the elevator and the gun and-and-”

Once again Gregory hushed his son with care, Miles was startled but he didn’t break. Once Miles regained some color in his face, Gregory motioned to Phoenix, who seemed surprised,

“Please come on in, I think it would be the best if you heard this as well.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“And thank you for being there for my son.” Gregory replied, Phoenix only replied with a grin before all of them being lead to a couch to sit at, only to tell the story of what he referred to at DL-6.

 

-

 

“And so, I thought it was the security guard, however, upon having entered this placed and gathering Ms. Fey’s assistance, we gathered this from my own body.” He pulled out a small plastic bag with a bullet inside a book, next to Miles’s feet, “If our calculations are correct, Manfred von Karma, shot me after you shot him that faithful day. Then adopted you after setting his sights to getting revenge long after my death.” Gregory gave Miles the small bag, but he couldn’t stop shaking.

“I don’t understand.” Miles simply said when no one else spoke up after about a good twenty minutes after Gregory said something last. “He’s need for revenge and his perfect record. W-why didn’t he just kill me?!”

“Miles, remember during the day I died, you asked me why some people would hurt others. And I replied with, ‘Well, Miles, revenge is a dangerous thing, expect when it controls you.’ Well, von Karma has been always shooting to be a perfectionist, and once you get in that mindset, it’s hard to snap out of it. And yet, you did.”

“I-I did? I’m not following.”

“Miles, let me ask you. Are you a prosecutor now?” Miles grip on that only strong, solid piece of evidence he had left,

“No, I’m not.”

“Do you strive for protection by any means or the truth in your current work?” Miles brows forced themselves to move into a ‘v’ which caused Gregory to show off the quirk of the lips, if he was giving his son a soft smile,

“Then you are free, finding yourself a calling somewhere else.” Miles nodded slowly, a faint smile on his lips as well,

“I believe you are correct. May I keep this?”

“You may. In fact, do what you please with it. Being down here, I have no use for it anymore, but it gave me closure. And if, you find closure in me telling you this, then honestly, you don’t have use for that either. I trust your judgement.” Miles put the bag safely inside of his own waistcoat pocket for safe keeping, nodding, his smile growing into a smirk.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat as both Edgeworth’s looked towards Phoenix,

“I apologize for interrupting.” Gregory shook his head,

“Not at all. You came here beside giving your final welcoming gift to Miles. Speaking of, it’s not your time yet, so why are you down here?” Phoenix looked down, causing Gregory to look at him slightly surprise, “What is the matter Phoenix?”

“Miles is my husband.” Shock painted Gregory’s features for the moment but he quickly recovered faster than Miles did, “However, he claims that it can’t be. I was hoping, since you are knowledgeable about this, you could prove Miles wrong.”

“Why don’t you tell me what happen, from the beginning.” Gregory offered, figuring out that it would be better getting information out of the both of them for this to make sense. Phoenix nodded before standing up,

“In the forest, Miles said his vows, and slid the ring on my finger. I accepted his vows, and brought him back here to hold a proper ceremony.”

“You did this all, in the world of the living?” Gregory blinked as Phoenix nodded. Miles stood then, and said,

“I will admit that I did say those vows, however I didn’t know you were there. I thought you were alive and kicking.”

“So you didn’t want to marry me then?!” Phoenix shot back, clearly hurt which to everyone’s else’s surprised when Miles winced back at the words.

“What?! No, of course I wanted to marry you!”

“You did?” Gregory asked, shock no longer on his face but rather understanding. His interest was peaking a bit too much at the matter before him. Did he realize this before that Miles liked Phoenix? Miles felt the tip of his ears go pink.

“Yes.” Miles hissed out more forceful then intended, before clearing his throat, trying to keep the blush crawling onto his face as he admits, “But, I can’t. von Karma has already given me away due to my disobediences to him.”

“And who did he choice?” Gregory asked, looking curious.

“Iris Hawthorne.” Miles muttered, gripping his arm tightly before Phoenix grounded out his clenched jaw, his aura was like lava, Miles couldn’t get close without feeling like his whole body would go up in flames,

“ _What?_ ”

“Yes, we don’t wish to marry each other, as it seems to me that she’s in love with you after you both broke up from college.”

“Yes, it’s true that Iris and I dated, however, that was after I found out I was asked out by her twin, Dahlia.”

“What? She has a twin?”

“A dangerous one at that.” Phoenix grabbed Miles hands, and held them close so he could stare into Miles’s eyes without fault, “She’s the one who killed me Miles.” Miles eyes widen but could only manage a soft,

“No.” That only stirred up Phoenix even more, as he went on waving his hands up in the air, if trying to get his point across,

“Yes! She took advantage of my loneliness later in my life when I was really feeling down about after years of searching and I couldn’t find you. I allowed to be swept away horrible lies and promise of passion. So that I got rob of two things. My money, which wasn’t enough to beginning with, I didn’t have the heart to steal from my parents – which she suggested that I do, however I knew it didn’t cost a lot to get married – who supported me through all my life. And then, she stole away my heart, as you can see – it doesn’t beat a gentle rhythm anymore. I’ve gotten used to being dead, Miles. I’ve given up a lot of things, I’ve given up seeing my parents, my friends, hell I even miss my job, but I refuse to give up anything else! I don’t want to!” However, despite that Phoenix looks down, “I refuse to give up anything else – if I don’t have too. Please Miles, don’t make me give you up.” If Miles didn’t know better, the expression of Phoenix face was gut retching and it hurt, it really did. Phoenix wanted to cry, and if he was able to – Miles was sure that he would have done it by now, just a weeping mess of a mistake that cost him everything.

Reaching out, Miles cupped Phoenix cheek, startling the other man, but seeing Miles go out of his comfort zone to try to comfort him, as fruitless as it seemed, make Phoenix give up a sound of a choked back cry. Lifting his head, Miles caressed unnatural cool skin that was burning up at the core.

“Phoenix.”

“Y-yeah?” Miles had made his resolve, as scary as it would be, the truth was laid before him so he would follow that path to its conclusion, no matter what.

“Do you trust me?” Pained confusion, not only Phoenix’s eyes, but his father’s as well, Miles knew it by the stare he felt burning into the back of his skull. Phoenix was shaking slightly but nevertheless nodded,

“Of course, Miles what are you-?” Phoenix went on but got cut off, as Miles turned to his father and asked,

“Am I married to Phoenix at this very moment?” Gregory blinked before making a motion for them to come over to the large speech stand as Gregory went up the stairs as Pess laid on one of the steps to block both Phoenix and Miles from coming up. Opening up a large book already on the stand, quickly flipping through the pages, stopping when Gregory reached one page. After reading the contents he looked up, a frown tugging at his lips.

“I’m afraid not.” Phoenix was flabbergasted, but allowed Gregory to go on, “Since Miles is still alive, it doesn’t necessarily work. Phoenix, you and Miles would have to get married in the world of the living, after vows are said and done. Miles has to kill himself for it to be binding.” Sensing Phoenix sudden eagerness to run, Miles grabbed his hand, and gripped it so tightly, it Phoenix was human, it would have left a bruise.

“M-Miles, I’m so sorry, I-!”

“No, no. Phoenix, it’s fine. There’s nothing to apologize for. I-” He felt his face get hot as he avoided his father’s gaze and set his sights on Phoenix telling him, “I love you. I loved you since the fourth grade,”

“I figured as such,” Gregory muttered a bit too loudly as both men and dog turned him, at least the dog didn’t glare at him. Slightly startled, he pulled his hat down, tipping his head down if to tell them to ignore his presence in the room.

“But, I have a few _obligations_ I need to fulfill first. If you promise to wait for me, I’ll return to you and only you. I’ll make that Iris understand that perfectly as well.” Phoenix was clearly speechless, the aura around him warmed up in embarrassment. After taking a deep breath, and taking an unnecessary gulp, Phoenix nodded,

“I trust you.” Phoenix squeezed his hand, nodding more as he spoke the words out loud, “I trust you,” A faint smile covered his lips, “So I’ll be waiting.” Pulling the other man closer, Miles cupped his face with both hands before bring him in for a soft kiss.

It only lasted for a moment, but it caused the aura surround Phoenix to go wild, causing the candles flames to blaze up and crackle. His lips were warm, and reassuring, Miles was trying to push those and other feelings to returning love into Phoenix, but he was sure he got the message. Phoenix nearly covered his face with his hand despite no blushing or signs of embarrassment were shown, if no one looked at his eyes.

“Father.” A throat clearing cough,

“Yes?”

“Do you know of any way that I can get back to the world of the living.” Gregory nodded, flipping a couple more pages before muttering something along the lines of, “Ah, here it is.”

“You found it?”

“Yes, Pess, if you please.” There was a bark from the trusted companion before Gregory pulled out a wine glass before Pess, who dug around the place, soon brought up a basket of different odd things Miles really couldn’t make out besides the large egg. After filling the cup up Miles asked,

“What after you making father?”

“The Ukrainian haunting spell?”

“I see.”

“Don’t you worry. It’s already done. In case something happens you can always return by saying, 'Hopscotch.'”

“Hopscotch?” Miles rose a brow but didn’t question it further after his father said,

“That's it.”

“Thank you.” Gregory came down with the cup and gave it to Miles,

“Tell Maya, Pearls and Iris I said hello. Oh, and watch out for Dahlia. She’s looks like Iris but with red hair, they’re complete opposites so be careful.”

“Of course.” Another light smile on Miles’s lips, “I’ll be back.”

“I know.” Without a second thought, Miles down the cup before a ray of storm cloud smoke wrapped around him and launched itself forward, towards the ceiling. The cup hit the ground with a thang against the wooden floor as Miles’s screams were heard until he faded through the tower and up and right up to the world of the living.

 

-

 

Gregory sighed, picking up the cup, glad Miles was able to finish all of it, considering it didn’t want to clean up the floor. Looking at Phoenix he gave the boy a light smile. He remembers when Phoenix was a young boy back in fourth grade, he, and another boy named Larry Buttz would come over to play with Miles. He had a hunched something was changing between Phoenix and Miles but he didn’t know what until he met up with Phoenix again.

“Phoenix?” He offered as the other corpse jumped at the sound of his name, his aura had calmed down after Miles left, but since he was still new and young at being a corpse, he still had a lot to learn.

“I-I’m sorry. I’ll let myself out.”

“Phoenix-!” Gregory cried out as the other man turned on his heel and ran out of the room, Pess automatically jumped on his feet to follow him but Gregory commanded,

“No. No Pess. He needs a little time to himself, that’s all.” There was a heavy whimper from Pess who laid back down from where he was at on the steps, but didn’t try to follow Phoenix.

However, Gregory was confused as to why Phoenix would warn Miles of Dahlia impersonating Iris. It was warning that mostly defiantly needed to be brought up, but still, why? Why would she ever return to that place? He knew that Phoenix couldn’t feel what he could, as he was so called the “Master of the World of the Dead”. The powers he had, he didn’t understand at times, but the best way to describe the one that happened often was ‘being aware of someone’s death presence in this world’, if almost being aware of someone being born in the living.

Even then so, fate works in mysterious yet sad ways.

“Pess,” the dog quick sat up, tail wagging, “Can you bring Ms. Mia Fey here. I need to speak with her.” Gregory saw the dog rush out of the room at full speed. Luckily it didn’t take long for Pess to return with Ms. Fey who seemed quiet confused and very startled at the summoned.

“Mr. Edgeworth? Is everything alright?”

“No, I’m afraid not, we have a new one, over in the forest.”

“Oh?” Mia seemed quiet confused, there was a lot of older people in town but no one should be dying yet, “Who is it?”

“Iris Hawthorne.” Moments later, there was a loud horse whine in the distant causing all three to freeze as a loud roaring laughter was heard moments later. Without a moment to waste the three of them headed off towards the forest, hope to make it there in time before it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoy!
> 
> Please review and leave feedback, thanks!
> 
> Thanks again Coolstar422 for all your hard work.


End file.
